Jesse Ridgway (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA Character)
Jesse Ridgway is the main protagonist of the THE SPIRIT OF URSULA. He, along with his uncle, Larry Abraham and friends Parker Zippel and Joe Bump, initially have the idea to explore haunted attractions and abandoned areas with a few guests to join them along the way, however upon visiting Ursula's, they have a completely different agenda.NEW SERIES ANNOUNCEMENT! Biography [[THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!|''THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!]] Jesse, Larry and Parker, for month of October decided to begin exploring various haunted attractions and abandoned areas around the area of New Jersey and partially Los Angeles, they ended up visiting an old abandoned Jewish Synagogue with Theresa Ridgway, Jesse's mother, as a guest, a recently abandoned house with Larry's best friend Joe, and two additional areas that only Jesse and Parker visited while in Los Angeles, for the purpose of being nominated for the Streamys and hoping to win, there they had the guests of Tanner Braungardt and Brian Spitz, from the documentary series. Unfortunately however, after losing the Streamys, Jesse returned home with little to no confidence to continue exploring haunted areas.NEW SERIES ANNOUNCEMENT!PLAYING TWISTER IN HAUNTED GANG HIDEOUT! STRANGE NOISES IN HAUNTED HOUSE! CREEPY WAX MUSEUM (FT. TANNER BRAUNGARDT) ABANDONED LA ZOO CAGES! (FT. YOUTUBER24) KILLING PHILIP DEFRANCO OVER STREAMYS! However, despite this, Larry and Parker convinced him to go to one last place, which was Ursula's, the creepy burnt down location in the woods that was once explored by Jesse and Parker years before in The Story of Ursula and by Jesse and Larry in the Psycho Series months prior.THE RETURN TO URSULA'S! Upon their first visit to Ursula's, nothing seemed extra ordinary, at least not to them at the time, meaning Jesse's viewers post-upload urged the three to look back at the footage, which showed a ghostly figure walk past them as they closed off the initial video, to which they eventually saw while inside Jesse's Aunt Jackie's secondary house in KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!. Jesse, while inside the secondary house, also found a box inside a wall, a jewelry box full of many necklaces and bracelets, to which he took for himself to either sell or give to his girlfriend.Do You Believe in Ghosts? On top of spotting the ghostly figure, while at Aunt Jackie's secondary house, Jesse, Parker and Larry used an Ouija board to try and contact spirits, more or less for fun. However, Larry and Jackie set up tiny strings around the room, pulling on them to cause strange occurrences, Larry even admitted to moving the Ouija pointer, however only partially at the beginning. When leaving the secondary house, the three get into the Juggies Mobile and drive off and back to the Ridgway Residence, however just after leaving Jackie's drive way, a man dressed up in a clown suit, staring back at the three, began to attack them, with Jesse proceeding to run him over in self defense. After this terrifying encounter, Jesse drives to his girlfriend's house to more or less forget about the whole ordeal. While here the two film a Psycho video, and partial vlog, with Jesse eventually leaving and going with Larry and Parker to Ursula's once more to inspect what the ghostly figure in the image they saw was. Upon arriving the three hear a terrifying noise, but shrug it off only to approach Ursula's home and hear what looked to be a broken radio, play music, which freaks them out. Jesse tries to argue that the radio "must've had a little bit of juice left", or "a mouse ran over the play button." To which Larry tries to argue otherwise. Jesse then decides that they should return during the day, and just before the video ends they spot an ash-line circling Ursula's property. Visiting the next day after not going the previous nightSCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE!, Jesse, Larry and Parker run into Chris Ridgway, who tells them he doesn't advise them staying after dusk, as strange occurrences have happened to him at the time before. After hearing of this, Chris leaves and the three stick around until it gets dark, talking by the creek, to which they then decide to leave, however as Jesse and Larry argue about the legitimacy of the house being possibly haunted, Jesse receives a phone call, one of many he had been receiving at the time, with the voice on the other end telling them in a emotionally devastated voice to "come back."HUNTER IN THE WOODS! Upon this happening, they visit once more in [[PANDORA'S BOX!|''PANDORA'S BOX!]], with Jesse telling his viewers and Larry he is "so over this place" and that visiting it used to be fun, and that he refuses to stay for long. Personality Jesse, was once less than skeptic about the paranormal, believing that all strange occurrences have an explanation, even when extremely difficult to distinguish what the explanation could be, he would go to great lengths and even step into delusional levels to prove others wrong about ghosts and spirits, which he later gives in and believes by ''THE HAUNTED NECKLACE!''. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Crossover Characters